June Dolloway
June Dolloway is a recurring character that first appears on Glee in The Back-Up Plan. She is described by Kurt as the "coolest socialite in the world." She is portrayed by Shirley MacLaine. Biography Season Five The Back-Up Plan June is first mentioned by Kurt as he tells Blaine that NYADA is renaming the dance studio after her and that she is coming to the school for the ceremony. When Blaine doesn't know who she is, Kurt tells him - she is the coolest socialite in the world. Kurt, who has been asked to sing at the ceremony, asks Blaine to sing with him. June is introduced at the ceremony and walks in as the crowd applauds. She watches Kurt and Blaine sing Story of My Life. She looks very impressed when Blaine starts to sing. After the performance she talks to Blaine and Kurt and asks them to escort her to the SOHO center for outsider art and discuss their futures. Kurt excitedly accepts, but is dismayed to find that the invitation only extends to Blaine. Blaine seems conflicted about going out with June without Kurt, but Kurt says that he is a little jealous, but not resentful, and tells him that he has to do it. Blaine and June go out and have dinner and she says that they have to become friends if she is going to launch his career. She gets up on the stage to try and get more donation money and she introduces the crowd to Blaine. Then Blaine and June sing Piece of My Heart. The song seemingly works as both June and Blaine go around the room and collect money. Later, Blaine and June are having another meal and Blaine says that he wants to be her when he grows up and she tells him that he can be and that they are going to have a showcase for Blaine's talent. He asks if Kurt can sing in the show as well, and June says that he should break off the engagement with Kurt as he is holding Blaine back. As the episode nears the end, Kurt and Blaine are sitting on the couch and Kurt asks him to tell him about hanging out with June. Blaine tells Kurt that he and June are planning a showcase and that Kurt will be in it as well. Old Dog, New Tricks Blaine mentions her as the reason for rejecting Kurt's invitation to catch a matinee, stating he's going to be very busy with June in dinners and rehearsals. Later in the episode, Blaine helps Kurt with his Peter Pan costume before the show starts. He claims he's missing a dinner with June and Diane von Furstenberg but he doesn't care - because there's no place he would rather be than with Kurt. The Untitled Rachel Berry Project June is first seen bringing Blaine baby cakes as he is preparing for his showcase. She asks him what he was doing up on the stage and he says that he wanted to know how big the stage is so that he won't fall off if he decides to freestyle. She says success depends on talent, hard work, and luck and if you have the first two then you don't need the third. They discuss who should sit where and then Blaine asks if Kurt can just have one song because he is carrying around a lot of guilt. She says that she won't allow that and if Blaine crosses her then he will be driftwood. This leads into Blaine's performance of All of Me. Later, Blaine tells Kurt that June doesn't want Kurt in the showcase and she never did. Kurt is very mad that Blaine lied to him. The next time June is seen is during Blaine's showcase. Her and Blaine sing No Time at All together. After the performance she tells Blaine that he was wonderful and to go do an encore. She also tells Kurt that he is a great friend to rise above this whole situation and come support Blaine. Kurt says that a friend wouldn't stand for this and that Blaine is the love of his life. June says "sweet." Blaine then gets on the stage and asks Kurt to sing the last duet with him. This causes June to look angry and confused. She watches Kurt and Blaine perform American Boy. During the song she looks unhappy at first but then starts to get into it and joins in the dance at the end. When the song is over June tells Blaine that it has been a long time since anyone has proven her wrong and he shouldn't let anyone make him doubt what he is sure of. She tells them they remind her of her third husband who was also gay and then says it's time to party. Songs S5= ;Duets Piece of My Heart.jpg|Piece of My Heart (Blaine) (The Back-Up Plan)|link=Piece of My Heart ntaa12.png|No Time at All (Blaine) (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project)|link=No Time at All Quotes Gallery June_still_tbu_2.jpg Tumblr n5kq9xCe3j1qhh5fko2 250.gif June1.jpg June still tbu.jpg Tumblr_n5kmunmiEy1ryj5t4o9_250.gif June2.jpg June3.jpg June4.jpg June5.jpg June6.jpg ntaa1.png ntaa2.png ntaa3.png ntaa4.png ntaa5.png ntaa6.png ntaa7.png ntaa8.png ntaa9.png ntaa10.png ntaa11.png ntaa12.png ntaa13.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pages needing attention Category:Candidates for speedy deletion